Quiet Words
by Lukahhhhhhhh
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday, and Ino is going to give her soft spoken lover a romantic night.


**I wrote this for a friend via request.**

**Warning, there's sex. It's a PWP there is No plot whatsoever XD;  
>And it might be OOC _; <strong>

**Anyways, I haven't had it beta'd so I might have spelling errors, typoes, and grammar mistakes.  
>If you find any, please in form me!<strong>

**And Enjoy the smut!**

* * *

><p>Romance.<br>Ino knew she was a predominantly sexual person, she knows what she wants, what she likes, and how to get it.  
>But today was Hinata's birthday, and to make it perfect required romance.<br>She wasn't exactly sure where they stood, she knew they were friends, and she'd do anything for the shy beauty, and they had done every extent there is..  
>But it was relaxed. Open.<p>

Ino smiled softly, thinking of her quiet companion, and how she would shuffle about her day, wondering why Ino was no where to be seen.  
>While normally talkative and bubbly, Hinata made her want to think things over, pace herself and plan every move.<br>And that's what she was doing. Planning.  
>She had the rose petals, the scented candles, the cheesy romance music…<br>She had shucked her clothes off hours ago, and then opted to put a robe on as to not give the poor girl a heart attack.  
>And now, she would be home any minute.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, she had hoped to see Ino today, seeing as today was her birthday, but there had been no such luck.<br>She toed her shoes off, setting her things down on the table and walking down her hall, a soft flowery scent catching her off guard.  
>She entered her room, eyes widening as she saw Ino, placed gracefully among a sea of petals. Candlelight dancing in her eyes.<p>

No words were needed as Hinata stepped closer, Ino taking her hands and pulling her gently into a kiss.  
>Steady hands pulled her closer, sliding up the back of her shirt, and unclasping her bra, as soft lips overpowered her own.<p>

Ino slowly stripped Hinata, untying her own robe and slipping it off in the process.  
>Her hands laced with Hinata's as she pressed her down on her back, and kissed down her soft skin.<br>Ino's lacquered nails made small dips in Hinata's milky skin, as she leaned in, her red lips blessing every inch of her skin that it could.  
>She whispered softly against it, mumbling just for the sake of making noise, and nipping small bruised circles everywhere she pleased.<p>

Breathy moans and soft whimpers issued from her dark haired lover, sending chills down her spine.  
>It was empowering to be able to mark someone, and reduce them to quivers and moans so easily.<p>

During these times it was like they switched places, the normally quiet girl a mess of soft noises, and Ino commanding a dominating silence as she touched her, bringing her to the brink, but teasing her as she refused to let her cross it just yet.

Long graceful fingers tangled into the long blond locks, as her world spun, the silence was deafening, and she was getting dizzy, all of it just to much until she came with a scream, her back arching off the bed, and her legs, which had been draped over Ino's shoulders, tightened, pressing her heels into her shoulder blades, the hands in her hair fisting tightly.

It didn't matter that she had accomplished her goal, she didn't stop, her hands gripping the sides of Hinata's thighs, needing softly, before she finally pulled up, licking her lips.  
>climbing up her body, placing soft kisses upon her flushed skin, soft shines of herself being left with each one.<p>

She smirked as a blush crossed her delicate features, kissing her plush mouth, and sucking on her lower lip.  
>She ran her hands down her body, to her hips, letting her nails scratch lightly along the way, before gripping tight, her thumbs rubbing her hipbones.<p>

She pulled away, the two of them smiling in the flickering darkness as the quiet words were spoken, Hinata's smile only growing.

"Happy Birthday Hinata."

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Review pretty please ;w;**


End file.
